Nurse
by raikimgal4life
Summary: Taruto caught a cold! Nurse Pudding will do anything to make him feel better...  *requested by chipsivanna* Rated M for LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This story goes out to chipsivanna, who requested another Pudding/Tart fic. Thanks for reading me fanfics! I boosted the age up a bit because a few people thought it was too harsh to have little kids 'doing it' but I didn't make them _too_ much older. That would just ruin the fun in writing this. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

"Pai? Are we almost there?", Asked Tart boredly.

"No." came Pai's expressionless response.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there YET?"

"NO! SHUT UP TARUTO BEFORE I COME BACK THERE AND RIP YOUR LIPS FROM YOUR MOUTH!" screamed Pai, his face now red, and his teeth clenched together.

Tart sat up straight and replied with a sqeaky voice "y-yesssirr"

Pai sat back in his seat and continued flying the ship, but it wasnt quite long before Tart spoke up again.

"Are we there NOW?"

After that, all that could be heard was a 13 year old boy's screaming and the sounds of loud, violent punches.

* * *

><p>"Gentaleman...and whatever Kish is..."<p>

"HEY!"

"As I was saying, welcome back to Earth. Tokyo, Japan to be exact." Pai finished before Kisshu hit him on the arm.

"Where is my koneko chan? I must find her!" and with hearts in his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth, Kisshu flew off to find Ichigo.

"Ughh...well, I'm going to be looking around for...uhhh...sooveneers and such...uhh...bye Tart!" Pai said before teleporting off. 'Probably to find the green mew. Or maybe even the purple mew. Or maybe BOTH..." thought Taruto. 'I minds as well go and see Pudding...NOT BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE HER! Because she owes me candy-!' He thought before teleporting off to all of Pudding's favorite places to find her.

* * *

><p>"Taru-Taru?" came the soft ,feminine voice. "Is-is that you?"<p>

God, she was more beautiful than he remembered. Her silky blond hair cascade down to just below her shoulders, her brown eyes seemed to sparkle when she saw him. Her flawless peach skin seemed to call him towards her.

"I'm back, Pudding. Didja miss me?" he asked.

After that, Pudding pounced, entagling him in her embrace, and smiled even brighter when she felt him return her hug.

"Taru-Taru...I missed you so much..."

Tart didnt get to reply, because her lips caught his, and the two stayed lip-locked together on the floor in perfect bliss.

**Well there's chapter 1. Don't worry though guys! This story isn't rated M for nothing! There'll be lemons ;) And next chapter this will be finished! Sorry this one is so short. Me english is still really bad. And I just found out that I'm supposed to type "My" but I keep saying "Me" XD Help me with me english and I'll try to fix 'my' mistakes :) Well all my readers, please review! And even if you don't have an account, review! Because I won't update until I get a few, and then you'll never get to see the lemon next chapter... :) I love you! Thanks for requesting this chipsivanna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everybody! I know it has been a very long time since I've updated a story or even wrote a new one. Well to be honest, I actually did, but my grandparents decided that it would be good idea to throw my computer away and buy me new one, without even warning me... -_- so I had to retype this chapter all over again... but I did get somebody to edit for me, so I hope this one is even better! **

**Also, I have realized that many of you have been reviewing and have been requesting stories and sending in your ideas, and I just want to let you all know that I love you, and I really appreciate you all reading and reviewing my stories! You have no idea how happy this makes me! But I do have a bit of a problem with the amount of how many requests are being sent in, even though I asked in my last update not to send in any more until I've finished the ones I have already gotten. Even though I asked, I've get about 7 more requests since then. So PLEASE wait until I finish all my others! You can see my progress with stories on my profile. I think I will start upload/updating daily. What do you think about that? Check out my profile for more information on when new chapters or new stories will be posted! On with the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>NURSE (Part 2)<strong>

Taruto looked back at Pudding, her hair caught with the wind that blew harshly past her face, yet despite the cruel winds, snowflakes still landed gracefully and lightly on the ground. The entire forest was shrouded in a thick blanket of pure white snow that reflected off of the sun and shone like diamonds. The glistening scenery and the looks of happiness on Pudding's face left Taruto completely content. He gazed upwards to watch the harsh winds blow the snowflakes softly around the sky, something he thought was never even possible, it looked like some sort of super-edited, cruddy chick flic threw up on the forest. As he continued to stare to the sky, he failed to realize that Pudding had gained a wide smirk on her face (something she rarely did unless she was planning on acting devious) and was now staring evilly towards the unsuspecting boy. Quietly, but swiftly, she bent down to the ground to roll a large ball of snow into her gloves and quickly stood up and aimed her newlymade snowball at the back of Taruto's head. Throwing with all her might, she managed to throw the snowball directly at the crook in the back of his neck. Not her intended target, but it was good enough for her, if not even better. Her reward came in the form of high pitched yelp as Taruto lept off of the ground and whipped around quickly to face his attacker. Pudding began to laugh out while Taruto moved his hand to touch the now giant red splotch on the back of his neck and wincing as he found that is was extremely hot, but also extremely cold. He growled lightly and playfully as he watched the blonde fall to her side, scrunched over on the ground from laughing so hard. He scooped up a large mound of snow, patting it together roughly before throwing it at Pudding as she was standing up. The snowball whirred through the air like a bullet before it came into contact with Pudding's chest, causing her to topple back down to the ground. Now it was Taruto's turn to laugh. He bend forward, his hands clutched to his sides as he laughed harshly.

"Heh! You should've seen your face! Hah! You think you can just throw snowballs at me and get away with it, Monkeygirl?"

He floated over to the young girl, and offered his hand out to her. He could see the regret in her eyes as she took it reluctantly. The regret though, turned into smugness and revenge the second his hand grasped hers. She pulled him down alongside her in the snow, then jumped ontop of him and pinned him to the ground, holding his hands above his head.

"Wha- what are you doing?" He shouted, while Pudding giggled happily.

She didn't answer him. Instead she scooped more snow into her gloved hand and threw it into the boy's face, laughing happily as she did so.

"Taru-taru looks like Santa Clause!" squeeled Pudding, as she stared down at the boy under her. True, the snow scatted around his chin did look a bit like a white beard, and the snow entangled in his hair gave him the appearance of white hair too.

"Santa...Clause...? What the _hell_ is a Santa Clause?"

Even after being back on Earth for 2 years, he still didn't understand alot of the culture.

Pudding smacked his cheek lightly, before whispering, "Bad Taru-taru... you don't shouldn't use those kinds of words..." into the shell of his ear.

Taruto shuddered lightly at the feeling of her warm breath tickling the inside of his ear.

"ahh.. umm... Monkey, maybe we should get out of here now... it's getting colder and all..." He said quietly, desperate to get the young 15 year old girl off of him.

It wasn't all just a lie though, the temperature really was dropping, and the sun began to hid behind the clouds more often. He could feel the winds speeding up and chilling him further, and the snowflakes weren't very soft now, now there were many more of them and they all zoomed through the air, smacking them in the face and leaving small stinging sensations.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah... I guess you're right... Well then, let's go!" replied Pudding.

She jumped off of him and pulled him up along with her, not giving him a second of notice, so he stumbled just a bit from the lack of balance. He steadied himself just as Pudding began running in the direction of the café, bracing herself against the winds. Taruto rolled his eyes just a bit before rushing over to her and teleporting them both to the front doors of the café. Pudding was just a bit stunned from the sudden change in scenery and she stumbled backwards a bit confused. Taruto grasped her arms to help steady her before letting out a small chuckle.

"You're really slow." He told her.

"Well you're an alien."

"You're a monkey."

"I'm only part monkey."

"You're still my little monkey."

"Weirdo..."

"Oh, so now _I'm _the weird one?"

"What was that?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He told her before pulling her through the doors into the pink lovey-dovey, heart themed café. Ughh... too much pink. It made him almost feel sick. Even another 2 years surrounded by the pretty café hadn't been enough for Taruto to fully get used to it.

"Ne, Taru-taru,"

"What is it-"

He was cut short by the small peck on the lips Pudding gave him. Yes, yes. Pudding was Taruto's girlfriend. Ever since that day on Earth when she first kissed him they had been going out. The two were almost inseperable now. Wherever she went he was quick to follow, and vice versa. They were rarely ever seen apart, other than at school when they had seperate classes together. Yes, Taruto could go to human school too. Pai had created a way to make the aliens appear human whenever they wore this weird gem thing. Taruto's was attached to a dog collar necklace that he wore all the time. So other than school and sleeping, and going to the bathroom, the two were constantly together. They seemed to be drawn to eachother. Whenever Pudding wasn't around Taruto was bored and got angry very quickly. Whenever Taruto was around, Pudding acted irrationally and overhyperly, scaring others with her weirdness. The two kept eachother calm and in check, it was only natural that they would always be together.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Get a room!" Shouted Kisshu from across the room, Ichigo around his shoulder.

Yes, Ichigo and Kisshu were also a 'thing' now. Aoyama broke up with Ichigo when he went off to England 3 years ago. When the guys had come back, she began to talk to him and became more open to him, he gained her trust and respect and eventually the two hooked up and started fucking like rabbits. Everywhere and constantly. But that is another story for another time.

"Like you're one to talk, Kisshu! You and Ichigo go at it so much, that I have to hit the wall with a broom every night just to try and get you two to quiet down!"

Ichigo's face turned redder than her hair, and she quickly hid behind Kisshu, speaking into his ear.

"He could hear us? I thought you said nobody could! Oh god! Did everybody hear us? Am I that loud? Oh god! This is so embarrassing!"

Her cat features popped out and Kisshu stiffled a chuckle.

"Come on my pretty kitty, let's go back to my room, I'm sure I could get you to scream so much louder, that everybody in the building can hear you..."

Ichigo bacame even redder if possible before being shooed into the kitchen by Kisshu and leaving the two young teens alone.

"So... what should we do now?" asked Pudding, trying to clear the awkward feeling that spread through the air.

"Huh? Oh... I don't know... well, I guess we could watch a movie or somethi- ACHOO!"

Pudding stopped unzipping her wet coat to look up at him.

"Taru-taru, are you alright? You aren't sick, are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, must have just sniffed some pepper or something, this is a café ya know."

"Oh, okay then." She said before resuming taking off her coat, then her boots, and then her gloves and scarf.

"You know, you shouldn't have gone out without a coat on Taruto, you could have caught a cold."

Taruto scoffed.

"Cold- shmold. I don't get sick Pudding, never have, and never will."

Pudding giggled before replying with a simple "if you say so..." in a sing-song voice before pulling Taruto upstairs where the living quarters were, over to the couch to watch a movie on television.

The two sat down comfortably, with Pudding crled up into Taruto's chest, and his arm draped around her shoulders, and began watching the first movie they saw on TV listings. A good 10 minutes went by before the quiet was interruped by another sneeze from Taruto. Pudding looked back up at him, a worried glance in her eye.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, see?" He said casually, before resuming looking at the screen.

Pudding continued to stare up into Taruto's face before reluctantly looking away again, the worried glance still in her eyes, and the two continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhh! So sorry I finished the chapter without a lemon yet! I just really wanted to add some more to this chapter, and I'm already over 2000 words, so I really didn't want to bore you guys with a super long chapter. Yay! I also got to put some KisshuXIchigo into here as well! Nothing too big, but it was fun writing with them again. Have you noticed how my english improved? Yeah, well I can't take all the credit. My friendcousin through a marriage, starfirewinx, helped me to write this chapter after I begged her to help me with my English. Since she speaks English and Japanese perfectly (I'm so jealous) she's been helping me out alot with writing and speaking. She says my accent is almost completely gone! And I finished English classes with a B! So go tell starfirewinx thank you if you liked the chapter, because she gave me the idea for the filler, taught me new words, corrected my rough draft, and helped me with my spelling errors. So go thank her! And go read her PuddingXTaruto story, "My Screwed Up Wedding" Cuz I love it, though I wish she would update already... (help me bug her to update XD) **

**Next chapter shall have a lemon! I Absolutely guarantee it! :D Enjoy chipsivanna and audience! Next up on my writing list, MintoXKisshu request! (If you enjoy MintoXKisshu, go check it out when I post it! Hopefully tomorrow or the day after) **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! It's what keeps me breathing! I love reviews sooo much! But don't be afraid to drop some critisism, cuz It will help me with my English and with my writing. Thank you all and thank you again, chipsivanna! **


End file.
